fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Daksh X Astrid
Character Daksh Singhania © HeartOfPinkSol Astrid Johansson © Zilver_Hawk Support 'Support Level C ' Astrid: *walking down a road, reading her book* Hm... Daksh: *runs past her and stealing her book, then stops* Dear Diary……. Astrid: What the...Hey! Give that back! Daksh: Dear Diary, I think the Singhania sons are very handsome! Especially that younger one….Aw! How sweet is that! *smirks* Astrid: What?! I would never write a such a thing! You're making things up you...imbecile!! Daksh: I’m not done! “Though I’ll never admit it….I am in love with him! His name is Daksh Singhania! I imagine myself to be Mrs. Singhania!” Astrid: *gags* Now I KNOW you're making that up. Give it back or I'll step on you you little bug! Daksh: “Though if I heard his name I’d pretend to gag!” Man…you must really love me! Astrid: *smacks him upside the head and takes her journal back* Love is an incorrect term. Daksh: Hey, that hurts. It’s not good to hurt your crush! Astrid: I never have and never will love a man you blubbering fool! Daksh: WELL it does say you’ll never admit it…so don’t worry I know! *starts laughing* Astrid: This...is an actual book, not a diary! Daksh: Are you calling me stupid? Astrid: Yes! Several different ways in fact! Daksh: Hey! That’s not very nice. *frowns, then chuckles* Astrid: It's also not very nice to steal the belongings of others. Daksh: I was borrowing. Astrid: Did I say you could borrow it? Daksh: I have to ask? Astrid: Of course you have to ask to take my possessions you...you... miscreant!! Daksh: You miscreant? You mean you miscount? *laughs* Well I do miscount a lot of things. Astrid: No...I meant miscreant!! Miscreant, noun, a person with moral scruples. Daksh: A person with moral scruples? You mean moral manners, oh well thank you! Astrid; No! Scruples! Noun; An uneasy feeling arising from conscience or principle that tends to hinder action...synonymous with qualm. Daksh: Are you even speaking English? Gah…I don’t even know what you are saying…byeeeeeeeeee. *walks off* Astrid: Hmph. Nimrod. *walks off* 'End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Daksh: *running around doing pranks to random people* …haha! That’s fun! Astrid: *rolls her eyes* Oh great...this idiot again...He's worse than Daniel... Daksh: *laughing* Astrid: On how the simple-minded are entertained... Daksh: *sees Astrid* Oh god! Astrid: *crosses her arms* Take a picture. It'll last longer. Daksh: Even by looking at it I’d die of boredom. *laughs* Astrid: Are you saying I'm boring? Daksh: Well, you don’t speak English. So I have no idea what you are saying which results into me getting bored! Astrid: I am speaking English. Plain and clear. Your lower brain just doesn't comprehend a thing I say. Daksh: *pretends to fall asleep, then wakes up* Huh? Oh were you talking to me? Astrid: I have half a mind to gut you now and hang you from the town gate! Daksh: Violent, much?! *laughs* Astrid: Violent, true, but not beneath me. Daksh: Well yeah, I’m taller than your or as tall as you. Not shorter. Astrid: Really then? Well...how tall are you? Daksh: Like I count. Astrid: Well...if I were to say do this, *kicks him in the shin* Who's taller then? Daksh: Ow! You’re good…but…*runs away in pain* Astrid: *smirks* Serves him right. 'End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Daksh: God…crazy woman! Astrid: *training with her sword* Ha! Hi-ya! Daksh: *sees Astrid* Looks like it’s time for me to GO. Astrid: *looks up and smirks* Ha! *points her sword at him* I challenge you! Daksh: Sike. Astrid: What's the matter? Scared a girl might beat you? Daksh: YOU are a GIRL?! *puts his hands on his cheek* Astrid: Excuse me? *steps closer, sword at ready* Daksh: You sure don’t act like one. *grins* Astrid: And you act like a little girl. Daksh: Touche. Astrid: Hm...that's a fancy word. I'm surprised you used it correctly. Daksh: I am fancy, princess. I’m rich too! Astrid: And you think I care because...? Daksh: Cause I can put you into jail! Astrid: Under what charges? Daksh: Attacking me! Astrid: I challenged you, you big baby! Daksh: Honey, you hit me at a spot where you shouldn’t have. Astrid: That little kick? Oh boo-hoo. It couldn't have hurt THAT much. Daksh: You still attacked me! Astrid: And you verbally assaulted me. So we're even. Daksh: Nuh-uh. I can’t do something I don’t know the meaning of so HA! Astrid: *rubs her temple* Oye...you're more blunt than...than...I've never met anyone as blunt as you. Daksh: Blahblahblah. You talk a lot. Astrid: Hmph. You're one to talk. I honestly think you just talk to hear the sound of your own voice. Daksh: My voice is pretty hot, you know. Astrid: *rolls her eyes* Humble too. Daksh: Why thank you! I know I’m so kind! Astrid: *starts to walk away* Like talking to a sack of potatoes...goodness... Daksh: Aw come on! You are just like Indraneil! You take things SOOO seriously! Loosen up! Will ya? I’m just having a little fun! Astrid: I know how to have fun! But I also know not to act like a complete imbecile in public! Daksh: THAT’S part of the fun! I want to live life to it’s fullest! So, I have fun everywhere I go! Astrid: I have plenty of fun too you know. Daksh: Lemme guess! BOOK CLUB MEETINGS! *pretends to giggle like a girl* Astrid: *grins her teeth a bit* No!! ...Just the other day, I stole some silly noble's horse. Daksh: *laughs* Lame, but funny! Astrid: Lame? Then what do you consider fun? Hm? Daksh: Stealing a noble’s horse and giving it a makeover! So when the noble dude goes on it…the whole town would be laughing! Astrid: If you go through all that trouble just to steal it, why not keep it? Daksh: Big whoop you have a horse. The noble dude has like gazillion bazillion horses. So losing one won’t matter…now instead of giving just one a makeover…give all of them a makeover! Astrid: Now you just sound silly...That's entirely unrealistic. Daksh: I’ve done it before. Just put some lipstick, maybe some ribbons and blah! It’s pretty funny, you know. Astrid: *mumbles* Childish is more like it. Daksh: I heard that! Do you have to insult all my ideas? Astrid: Do all of your ideas have to be childish? Daksh: Childish is fun. Do you have to be so…boring? Astrid: Boring keeps you out of jail. Daksh: *shakes his head* So? Boring lives mean that you are wasting your life…you just want it to end! Having fun means your living your life to it’s fullest! Astrid: I'd rather live a long productive life, then die an early death. Daksh: Productive?! Productive, my foot! You come into the world crying, and you should leave laughing! Astrid: Who laughs in jail? Daksh: Who says having fun will make you end up in jail? Astrid: Statistics of course. Daksh: See, now you are ruining the fun of having fun. Astrid: And you still have the brain of a tse tse fly. Daksh: *sticks is tongue out* You’ll never understand… Astrid: And neither will you. Hmph. Daksh: Rudeeeeeeee. WELL I’m leaving to go have FUN. Bye! Astrid: Go play in the road while you're at it! Or maybe under a tree during a lightning storm... *rolls her eyes* Sheesh. Daksh: Maybe I will! *leaves* Astrid: *rubs her temple* I just know he's going to do something stupid... 'End of Support A ' 'Daksh, the King of Fun and Astrid, the Productive Queen ' The two met many times trying to explain to each other their opinions on life. Finally, one meeting the two finally understood each other. Astrid understood that life did need more fun than what she had thought, as hard it was, Daksh had been right. On the other hand, Daksh understood there was more to life than pulling pranks and doing things which would have him end up in jail. The two continuously pulled pranks on each other and to others. Astrid also taught him some of the words he said so he would be convinced she was speaking English.